


Neko Fluff Magic

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Secret Santa, Witchcraft, Witches, my piece for recipient 5 in the Oumasai Autumn exchange 2019, neko boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is getting worried. As Shuichi Saihara's familiar he knew he should have gone with him on this rainy day, but the witch insisted he stayed behind as he can't hide his cat ears and tail yet. After Shuichi comes home from the storm, the two boys enjoy a nice dinner as well as fluffy moments.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Neko Fluff Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my piece for recipient number 5 in the Oumasai Autumn exchange on tumblr! They requested neko boy Kokichi and Shuichi with pointed ears to show he's descended from witches. I came up with the idea (with a little help of course) of Kokichi as a familiar. I hope you all enjoy it! I did my best to make Shuichi not your stereotypical witch and tried to use Wiccan magic instead... I tried at least, please let me know if I'm wrong.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my cousin for beta reading this one! I didn't know who was and wasn't in the exchange so they offered to help even though they don't know Danganronpa as I was worried about my spelling and grammar.

Rain pattered down as the storm picked up. A medium sized white cat with purple points on its ears and tail looked out to the world beyond, a little lethargic because of the weather. Thin purple eyes scanned the area and fought off the fatigue as he focused on one thing. His tail hung down off the window sill, flicking ever so often in annoyance. He pawed at the checkered scarf around his neck for a second before staring out the window again.

The cat yawned before growling ever so slightly, _‘What is taking Shumai so long! He should have taken me with him! I’m his familiar!’_

Kokichi Ouma thought back to breakfast as he watched his witch companion head out the door, _“Kokichi, I need you to look after the house okay? I know you’re worried people will see my ears, but as long as I wear my hat it will be good. See, can you see them?”_

Kokichi had pouted as Shuichi defeated him with cold hard logic once again. He loved that trait of his, but it was also rather annoying. The witch had just smiled before tickling his chin, _“I know you want to come with me, but you still haven’t mastered hiding your ears and tail in human form. I don’t want anyone seeing you and hurting you because you aren't human. We can practice more when I get back. I know you’ll be able to. I have my magic amulet to protect me so don’t worry too much.”_

Kokichi had purred a little at the affection as Shuichi had left the house, but was still worried.

He sat on his perch as he watched the falling rain bounce off the trees’ leaves and onto the ground below. His tail flicked more as his brain started to go down the rabbit hole of paranoia, _‘I can totally hide my ears and tail! I am a master of disguise, Shumai just worries too much for his own good…… He never takes this long. I know the storm is probably delaying him, but this is Shuichi. What if the wind blew his hat off! What if people saw him and tried to hurt him! I should have gone with him! I can make my tail look like a belt... stupid Shumai!’_

Kokichi wanted to sleep so much, but he refused to let himself. He just gazed out the window some more, gripping at the wood with his sharp claws. It was then that he caught sight of a dark shape moving closer. He instantly recognised the baseball cap with its star pin and three stripes and swiftly turned to leap off the window sill, landing with the most elegant grace he could muster. He quickly sat by the front door on all fours and looked at it intensely. A few seconds later it opened to show a soaked Shuichi with a bag of shopping which contained food and magic supplies.

Shuichi nodded to the cat with a small smile, “Hey Ko, sorry I’m late back, the rain really picked up and I didn’t want to risk my hat coming off.”

Kokichi closed his eyes as a puff of purple smoke erupted around him. Kokichi shook his body, stretched out his now human limbs and twitched his ears and tail. He pouted a little as he looked at Shuichi, “Nyashishi~ I didn’t care! I wouldn’t miss an emo like you.”

The skilled liar turned as he headed back to the living room, wanting to get away from the sound of heavy rain. Kokichi’s ears did however pick up on Shuichi sighing, a clear indication he'd picked up on the lie as he walked to the kitchen, “If that’s how you feel, I guess you don’t want any belly rubs later. That’s fine.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Kokichi’s tail and ears stuck up and the neko familiar ran back at the witch and grabbed his shirt, almost ripping it a little with his claws. His ears drooped as he spoke, “What! No! You can’t take my belly rubs! I want them! Why are (sniff) you so heartless... WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STUPID SHUMAI! YOU’RE A HEARTLESS WITCH THAT ONLY WANTS POWER!”

Shuchi rolled his eyes slightly as he stroked Kokichi’s head, “We both know that’s a lie. I really don’t seek power. I use magic very sparingly as I don't want to hurt nature.”

Kokichi’s face quickly changed to a wide smile as he laced his arms behind his head, ears twitching, “Yep! I was lying! Nice one Mr Witch! I expected nothing less from my magic companion!”

His face then morphed into a demonic smile, “It’s me that wants power after all! I want to rule this world and I’m only using you to do it. I will sit on a throne and command my army of darkness to bring this land to its knees! Nyashishi!”

Shuichi just laughed softly as he removed his hat. Kokichi immediately saw his pointed ears, the tell tale sign you were a witch. Shuichi removed his coat and hung it up before he gave Kokichi some head scratches, “I know... you want to rule the world. You are a fierce beast after all, isn’t that what you always say?”

The neko started to pout, but he couldn’t stop his purrs as Shuichi scratched his head, “... I’m still mad you tried to take away my belly rubs, but I’ll forgive you this time. Just be careful Shumai: next time, I might not.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop his small chuckle, “Aren’t you my familiar? You’re meant to help me.”

The purple head just gave Shuichi a Cheshire cat-like grin, “Oh Saihara-chan, I’m a special kind of familiar, one that doesn’t take orders from his master at all. I do my own thing. Guess you struck out when you summoned me.”

Shuichi just smiled kindly as he put his bag down and gave Kokichi a warm hug, “I wouldn’t order you anyway. I don’t see you as just some kind of servant, we are equals after all. Besides, aren’t we boyfriends? I promised when we got together properly that I wouldn’t order you to do anything against your will and to never use magic against you.”

Kokichi blushed as he quickly slinked his tail around Shuichi’s leg, “.... Stop being smooth like that. It doesn’t suit you at all. You’re better at being the shy blushing one..... but yes, you are my boyfriend. And I appreciate you treating me like that, and that’s the honest truth.”

Shuichi kissed one of Kokichi’s ears, causing it to twitch softly before he went back to his bag. He quickly placed it on the dining table to take out the food and magic supplies before pausing and passing Kokichi the bottle of Panta he'd gotten him to keep him distracted while he finished unpacking and putting everything away. Kokichi quickly took the bottle and just cut the cap off with one of his claws. He downed it all in one go before deciding to help his witch as he was taking far too long. He quickly took the lavender for Shuichi’s smudging sticks and went to place it with the others in the herb and spice section of Shuichi’s conjuring room. They often ran out quickly as Shuichi used it to calm himself a lot and cleanse the house of negative energy.

When Kokichi had finished tidying the mess he almost caused when his tail knocked a few jars off a bookshelf (he was very relieved that no jars had been smashed in the process), he re-entered the kitchen to find Shuichi getting to work on dinner. He smelled the fish and got an idea.

“Oh Shumai, you should know by now that just because I’m a cat, doesn’t mean I like fish. That is such a harmful stereotype. I expected better from you.” Kokichi said with a depressed look.

Shuichi looked at his neko familiar and sighed, “I know that’s a lie. Do you not remember the time you caught that fish in your mouth when we were camping for the full moon? You were cheering for days, and the positive energy really calmed me and made it easier to make my protection amulets for us both due to the higher levels of spirit energy the full moon produced. So, I know you’re lying about fish. You're a fishaholic.”

The cat boy sniggered, “Yep! I don’t like fish, I LOVE fish! Nice one Shumai! Nyashishi~ I expected no less!”

Kokichi then started to tap the table with his claws in boredom. Shuichi didn’t exactly hate the noise, but it was distracting while he was trying to cook. He also didn't like boring his familiar to begin with. He sighed as he quickly used some magic to levitate a ball of string from the corner of the room. He didn’t like using magic unless it was absolutely necessary, but he knew Kokichi would enjoy it. At least he wasn't using it for selfish reasons. 

The cat’s eyes immediately darted to the string and his pupils started to dilate. He wanted to chase after it really badly, but he tried his best to stay still and ignore it. Shuichi chuckled as he quickly moved it from one side of the room to the other. Kokichi’s butt wiggled a tiny bit before he pounced into the air.

“Come here you!” The neko yelled as he sailed across the room.

Shuichi went back to the food and just moved his free hand unpredictably as best he could, making sure Kokichi didn’t destroy the room in the process. Kokichi almost caught it a few times, but Shuichi knew his tricks to well.

Soon the rice was done as well as the salmon, so the witch quickly started dishing up and let Kokichi catch the ball of string as he needed both hands.

“Ah ha! I caught you! No peasant can stop me!” The neko boy yelled before biting the string with his fangs.

Shuichi just smiled as he put the plates on the table, “Come on, dinner is ready. Give your hands a quick clean and sit with me.”

Kokichi suddenly realised he’d fallen for Shuichi’s game and pouted, “Hey! Don’t use my animal instincts against me. I don’t like being like that!”

Shuichi just gave Kokichi a small, sweet kiss before stroking his head, “But you’re really cute when you act like that. You were having so much fun, and I like using my magic to make you happy. I didn’t want you being bored while I was cooking.”

Kokichi blushed slightly at the kiss and started rubbing his chin on Shuichi’s arm as he purred, “Okay... I’ll let you off this time because you’re cute, and that is not a lie. You can make it up to me by feeding me!”

Shuichi blushed but smiled softly, “I d-did make you wait a long time for me because of the rain, didn't I? Okay, I’ll feed you.”

Kokichi jumped, “Yay! Thank you Shumai! Nyashishi~ You’re the best!”

Shuichi just sighed as he patted his lap for Kokichi to sit on. The neko just purred as he curled his tail around Shuichi’s waist and kneaded his lap with his hands.

* * *

Kokichi yawned as he stretched across the table. Shuichi saw him and quickly waved his hands to get the plates into the sink to soak. He carefully picked the cat up and held him in his arms. Kokichi immediately wrapped his body around him, his tail around his arm.

Shuichi couldn’t help the small chuckle, “The rain is making you sleepy, isn’t it? You need a nap?”

The cat wanted to lie, but he was too low on energy to even bother. He just purred instead. Shuichi just nodded as he went to their room and laid him on the bed. The neko familiar instantly curled up like a kitten. Shuichi just smiled and carefully stroked his tummy, “I did promise you some, didn’t I? I would never take these away from you.”

Kokichi emitting the loudest purr yet as he showed more of his tummy off, “I knew you were lying. I normally hate you lying but I allowed you to lie about only this. Anything else and I’d get mad. Ah, a little to the left~”

Shuichi just smiled as he got the spot Kokichi wanted, “Better?”

Kokichi waved his legs in the air, “Purrfect! I love my beloved Shuichi so much, and that is not a lie~”

The purple head then yawned again before he grabbed Shuichi’s arm and pulled it close. He curled up more as he rubbed his chin against the bluenette’s arm to put his sent on him, “Mmmmmm~ Shumai is warm. A comfy pillow.”

Shuichi heard faint snoring not long after. He sighed as he realised he was now stuck in Kokichi’s grip. He accepted his fate and just lay down next to his boyfriend and held him close. The neko moved in his sleep and wrapped his tail around Shuichi’s arm again while he rubbed his chin on Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi smiled and just kissed his boyfriend's nose once before he closed his eyes and joined Kokichi in unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, I hope number 5 likes their gift ^_^


End file.
